Tiki Man/HD
Tiki Men are similar to Cavemen, but are slightly smarter and prefer to attack from a distance, rather than charging blindly at the Spelunker. They are distinguishable by their colorful tribal masks and the items they carry. Behaviour Normally, a Tiki Man carries a dangerous boomerang which he will throw at the Spelunker if they enter his line of sight - about equal to the range of a thrown boomerang. The boomerang deals 1 hit point of damage and stuns anything it hits, and may hit several times during a throw. It is possible to be caught in a situation where a Tiki Man will juggle you against a wall by repeatedly throwing his boomerang at you whilst you are stunned, allowing for an inescapable chain attack. Tiki Men remain still when they throw their boomerangs, so they rarely lose them accidentally, but will drop them when stunned. A Tiki Man who has been disarmed will behave like a regular Caveman, charging at the Spelunker if they enter his line of sight. He will, however, pick up any boomerang he finds on the ground (even if it wasn't originally his) and return to his normal strategy. Tiki Men may unwittingly rob shops in this way, angering the Shopkeeper. In dark levels, Tiki Men carry flaming torches instead of boomerangs. They will still throw their items if they spot the Spelunker, but this is much less threatening - they can only do this once before they have to retrieve their weapon, and the arc of their toss means that they will sometimes miss. The torches can be valuable replacements if the Spelunker manages to lose or extinguish theirs, and ensure that they will always be easy to spot in the darkness. Telefragging a Tiki Men is not advised because they will throw their boomerang on the same frame, often causing Yet Another Stupid Death. Strategy The Tiki Man's most dangerous weapon is also his biggest vulnerability, as the boomerang is a very effective weapon if you can use it against him. Tiki Men have very fast reflexes, capable of throwing their boomerangs as soon as you're in range. However, they will not notice you if you are behind them, and as they tend to wander back and forth (although they will not walk off ledges), they are quite easy to sneak up on. The most effective strategy of killing a Tiki Man is to get as close as possible to him without being seen by staying either above or below his line of sight. Wait until his back is turned, then jump out and either stomp or whip him from behind, which will stun him and cause him to drop his boomerang. Alternatively, it is possible to block the tiki man's boomerang with the whip and steal it that way. Unlike the whip, the boomerang hits even stunned enemies. Once a Tiki Man is stunned, it is a simple task to take his boomerang and bounce it off his unconscious body until he is dead. Be aware that corpses have a higher pickup priority than weapons, so you may need time to move the unconscious Tiki Man aside before you can take his boomerang. Category:Spelunky HD